Hetalia 100 themes challenge
by Poriichu
Summary: 100 short stories about hetalia. Including Mongolia, England, Russia, the baltic nations, America, China, Germany, Prussia and etc.
1. Introduction

**Title:** Hetalia 100 themes challenge!

**Chapter:** Introduction

**Notes: **I'm going to write 100 short stories! Wish me luck. HAHAHAHA.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Does not belong to me!

* * *

"This is Mongolia. She will be joining the world meetings from now on." Arthur said.

"My name is the republic of Mongolia. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said. She stood notoriously straight and her face expression was stiff.

Also Arthur noticed that her hands were trembling ever so slightly.

"Don't be so stiff!" Alfred said obnoxiously loud. "What's your real name?"

"… I don't know. I'm sorry." Mongolia said then. Her nervousness got worse by the minute. Her hands were clenching the suit jacket.

Then she whispered: "Mr. Kirkland? There is something flying around your head."

Arthur looked up seeing the flying mint bunny. He looked at Mongolia in disbelief. She can see them?

Then the door opened and a tall nation walked in.

"I'm very sorry for being late." Ivan said with a heavy accent. "Good Morning to all of you comrades."

Mongolia's face lit up. She ran over to Ivan and … hugged him around his waist.

"Ivan! I'm so glad you're here!"

The whole world hall went deadly quiet.

The 3 countries behind Ivan looked at Mongolia in disbelief. Raivis let out a small whimper while Toris tried to hide a nervous breakdown.

"Well Hello Mongolia." Ivan said. He started patting her head.

She let out a brilliant smile.

'Well that's going to be just great…' England thought.


	2. love

**Title:** Hetalia 100 themes challenge!

**Chapter:** Love

**Notes**: Oh Arthur you can't hide it. And Mongolia is quite interested in things like that. Yay for starlight the fairy.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Does not belong to me!

* * *

"Starlight what is happening to me!" Arthur asked completely flustered. "Every time when I see him I feel like there are billions of ants inside my stomach! When he smiles my mood lifts up so quickly like I'm high and …. And …"

"… Don't you think you love him?" the small fairy said.

"Love him? That git? Why should I ever love that Hamburger eating, no good at all bastard!" He exclaimed.

While he was arguing with the fairy he didn't notice the small nation that was behind him all the time.

"… Mr. Kirkland?"

He twirled around looking at Mongolia's slightly confused face. He sighed.

"Go on call me crazy, I'm already used to it." He snapped.

Mongolia flinched at the harsh tone of his voice.

"I didn't mean that! Since I came to Europe I started seeing these little flying things everywhere and nobody seems to see them!" she said. Then she pointed behind Arthur. "Like that one you were talking too about Mr. Jones."

"Mr. Jones?" Arthurs mind went blank for a moment. "You were listening all the time?"

"Yes." Suddenly she grinned.

"Do you love Mr. Jones?"


	3. light

**Title:** Hetalia 100 themes challenge!

**Chapter:** Light

**Notes**: Mongolia feels alone. Here is someone who seriously needs a hug.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Does not belong to me!

* * *

I looked up to the slate grey sky. An icy cold wind was blowing which felt like a thousand needles stabbing my face.

A clouded sky is really rare here. On these kinds of days I always felt like something heavy was pressing on me. I rubbed my hands together while blowing my warm breath against them. Then I tucked them back into my jacket pockets.

"I think it's going to snow."

I twirled around but I saw nothing except the endless plains of the steppe. Nothing at all. I shook my head. I must've imagined it, he can't possibly be here.

Standing here can make you feel really small. And alone.

I wonder how Inner Mongolia is with China. I clenched my fist at the thought of her. I hope she is alright. I hope I can see her soon. I hope…

No. I wish it would be again like the past. We were all together. I remembered how we three were around the fire telling each other beautiful stories with heroes, princesses and how the good always won. I giggled to myself. I still have this hero complex. I felt warm inside somehow.

Us three… It was so much fun. But then… he went off to fight… and never came back again.

My hero. My brother.

My Light.


	4. dark

**Title:** Hetalia 100 themes challenge!

**Chapter:** Dark

**Notes**: Mongolia is claustrophobic. It's not a bad case like she can stay in rooms with windows and has no problems for short periods of time but when it's longer than 5 minutes she will panic silently inside her head. Not many know about it. Note that Prussia thinks Mongolia is a boy

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Does not belong to me!

* * *

Getting stuck in a closet is one of the worst things that can happen to you. Especially if you are claustrophobic. My case wasn't that bad. It's just that I can't … breathe clearly.

I tried to take a deep breath but my throat felt tighter then one of Chinas hugs. And those really were suffocating.

And here I stood next to a broom while my foot was in a bucket. I started loosening my tie but it didn't really help.

"D...Don't … panic." I tried to comfort myself. I failed miserably.

I started hammering at the door.

"Gilbert let me out! Please!" I cried out. Was it just me or did the walls started moving?

I broke into cold sweat. My hands were shaking. It was too dark. Too small.

My heart was racing. I pressed my hands against the walls exerting as much pressure as I could. I felt the panic swell up in me.

I tried to say something but my voice died on me.

"Get me out of here…" I whispered through clenched teeth. Tears were coming. I tried pushing them back but my overall composure was fading.

My knees were trembling and my whole body was shaking.

The tears were flowing now freely.

It was dark.

* * *

'15 minutes should be enough right?' Gilbert thought to himself. 'After all West is going to kill us both if we come late right?'

He pressed his ear against the door. He didn't hear anything.

'Probably he is waiting with that annoyed expression of his.' He grinned.

He opened the door while saying:"That's what you get for calling the awesome me an idio-"he stopped.

Mongolia was standing there crying and shaking.

He looked up and whispered:"Can I get out now?"

"Scheisse what is wrong?" Gilbert exclaimed. "It was only 15 minutes! What is wrong?"

"I'm … claustrophobic…" his voice was barely audible.

Gilbert grabbed his hand and pulled him out. Mongolia leaned his head at Gilbert's chest limply.

"I'm so going to kill you for this." Mongolia muttered.

"Be thankful that I didn't let you stay there overnight."


	5. Seeking Solace

**Title:** Hetalia 100 theme challenge

**Chapter:** Seeking Solace

**Notes: **Ummm well… I don't really know about this chapter. This idea popped up in my head and just wouldn't leave me alone. Please don't kill me! I'm innocent!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Does not belong to me!

:::

"Help! God damn bloody crap HELP!"

Alfred's head jerked up hearing this all too familiar voice.

"Iggy?" He said sleepily and looked around. And there he came running leaving a dust trail behind him. Arthur seemed to be very flustered which was a very rare sight for Alfred.

"Did you say help? Well that means its hero time-"he got rudely stopped from speaking by Arthur crashing into him.

"Get this thing away from me! AHHHH!" the English man screamed while hitting on something that … Alfred could not see…

"Ummm Arthur?" He could not help noticing Arthur clinging onto his arm. A blush spread over his face. "A-Are you okay?"

"HOW CAN I BE OKAY WITH THIS BLOODY WANKER FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE I GO!" Arthur screamed and continued hitting the invisible … thing.

Okay now Alfred was slightly worried about Arthur. He knows that Arthur has his little imaginary little friends but this was disturbing.

"… Are you trying to make fun of me?" Alfred mumbled.

"JUST HELP ME! GET ME A STICK, A CLOVER AND A PICTURE OF A KOREAN GIRL BAND!"

"…"

And that is Arthur seeking help from Alfred.


End file.
